brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Solo Quests
Solo Quests are Quests with only one Quest Phase. After completing them, you may or may not receive a new Quest, but you will not receive another Phase of the same Quest, as is the case with the longer Quests. Search Party *Given at the Start of the Game *'Search the Dark Forest' for Papa, and Free Papa *Cost: 1 Axe *'Reward:' Your third Helper First Things *Given after Search Party *'Plant and Harvest 2 Carrots' *Time: 1 minute *Cost: 10 *Net gain: 10 Welcome Wagon *Given after First Things *'Build the Lean-To' *'Clear 3 Clutter' *Time: 1 minute *Cost: 640 Market Day *Given after Security Check *'Plant and Harvest' 2 Cauliflower *Time: 2 hours *Cost: 100 *Net gain: 240 Power of Friendship *Given after Phase 2 of Thistle While You Work *'Visit Smithy, Watch Tower and Lean-to' *'Reward:' 1 Axe Health Slurp *Given after Phase 2 of Thistle While You Work *'Plant and Harvest 6 Pumpkins' *'Harvest Orange Tree '''4 times *Time: 30 minutes *Cost: 180 *Net gain: 180 Apple Butter *Given after Health Slurp *'Harvest Apple Tree 5 times''' Puds *Given after Apple Butter *'Plant and Harvest 9 Pumpkins' *Time: 45 minutes *Cost: 270 *Net gain: 270 Carrot Stew *Given after Thistle While You Work *'Plant and Harvest 5 Carrots' *Time: 3 minutes *Cost: 25 *Net gain: 25 Cheerio *Given after Carrot Stew *'Build Dune House ' and use Cheer to complete it *Cost: 1030 Setting Up House *Given after Cheerio *'Visit Marketplace 3 times' Hearty Harvest *Given after Bland Palate *'Plant and Harvest 6 Cauliflower' *Time: 6 hours *Cost: 300 *Net gain: 720 Prickle Patch *Given after Hearty Harvest *'Clear 10 Prickle Weed Clutter' Freshening Up *Given after Prickle Patch *x Cobbler-tastrophe! *Given after Prickle Patch *'Plant 1 Peach Tree' and Harvest 4 times *'Visit Marketplace' 2 times Dancing Shoes *Given after Cobbler-tastrophe! *'Build Cobbler' and Visit once *Cost: 2600 Repeated Running *Given after Phase 2 of Fairy Friends *'Visit Cobbler' Secret Sauce *Given after Repeated Running *'Plant and Harvest 3 Eggplant' *'Plant and Harvest 5 Tomatoes' *Time: 114 hours *Cost: 2210 *Net gain: 6530 Introductions *Given after Phase 1 of Ze Sweet Honey *'Visit Tent, Lean-to and Watch Tower' Veggie Gratin *Given after Phase 4 of Ze Sweet Honey *'Plant and Harvest 2 Cauliflower and 6 Carrots' *Time: 2 hours and 3 minutes *Cost: 130 *Net gain: 270 *'Caveat: '''To save Axes, delay this Quest until you are ready to start the King's Course quest. Clear the Tails *Given after Veggie Gratin *'Clear 4 Cattail Clutter''' Pump It Up *Given after Phase 8 of Ze Sweet Honey *'Plant and Harvest 12 Pumpkins' *Time: 1 hour *Cost: 360 *Net gain: 360 *'Reward:' 1 Axe Night Vision *Given after Citadel View *'Plant and Harvest 7 Carrots' *'Visit the Citadel' once General Needs *Given after Cool Beans *'Clear 5 Clutter' *'Build General Store' *Time: 8 hours *Cost: 3400 Swan Song *Given after *'Place Swan Fountain' *Cost: *'Place Ice Sculpture' *Cost: Gold! Porcupine Place *Given after *'Build the Garden Home' *Time: *Cost: XOXO *Given after *'Build Valentine Card Shop' *Cost: 30 Gold Le Pointy Chalet *Given after *'Build the Pointy Chalet' *Time: *Cost: Literally Speaking *Given after *'Build a Bookshop' *'Visit the Dune House' 4 times *Time: *Cost: Canopy of Flowers *Given after *'Place an Arch Trellis' *Cost: *'Place 4 Orange Tulips' *'Place 4 Blue Tulips' *Cost: Perk Perk Percolate *Given after *'Harvest Coffee Tree' 4 times Sturdy Stools *Given after *'Visit Sawmill, Carpenter, and Cafe' once Snug as a Bug *Given after *'Visit Rug Store and Flower House' once Wish Pagoda *Given after *'Build the Wish Pagoda' *Time: *Cost: Blossom House *Given after *'Build the Blossom House' *Time: *Cost: Slaw *Given after *'Plant and Harvest 3 Cabbages' *Time: 24 hours *Cost: 180 *Net gain: 1680 Grocery Grab *Given after *'Visit Grocer once' *'Build Moss Cottage and Visit once' *Time: *Cost: Category:Quests